The field of the disclosure is camping equipment and the invention relates more particularly to cots which may be disassembled into a small light weight package.
Portable cots have been known for many years. Some have hinged bars along the sides and leg members hingedly affixed to the side rails. More recently, cots have been made from aluminum tubing which is light in weight and have legs which are hingedly or which are tubular and inserted into tubular sockets riveted or otherwise affixed to the side rail. Examples of such cots are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,965,502 and 4,219,896 and also in a catalogue described as follows: "The Magical Spare Bed," U.S. News & World Report, Nov. 30, 1992.
Most of the portable cots heretofore are used have either been heavy, expensive to fabricate, difficult to assemble, and permit a small amount of longitudinal or sideways motion so that the user is insecure in the user's use of the cot.